fayewongfandomcom-20200214-history
Chang You
Chang You (唱遊; Scenic Tour) is the title of Faye Wong's 1998 album. Information Chang You (known sometimes as "Sing and Play") is Faye Wong's 15th album, and her second under EMI. The album is a mixture of slick pop and the ethereal Faye-esque rock/pop. Faye's daughter Dou Jing Tong is featured on the song named after her, "Tong," babbling baby-speak during the instrumental break. "Forgive Myself" is the Cantonese version of "Give Up Halfway," "Repayment" is the Cantonese version of "Red Beans," and "Love Commandments" is the Cantonese version of "Lust Commandments." Album Editions Hong Kong Edition This two-disc version of the album is packaged in a white plastic folding case. The booklet is outside the case itself, but it is all inside a clear plastic slipcase that has the artist & title information on it. There is a small lyric card (covering the songs on the Cantonese EP) inside the folding case part of the package. The first edition includes a magenta obi, the regular edition's obi is silver. ;Stock No.: 7243 4 97839 2 8 ;Release Date: 8 October 1998 ; CD 1 Tracklist # Gan Qing Sheng Huo (感情生活; Emotional Life) # Lian (臉; Face) # Se Jie (色誡; Lust Commandments) # Ban Tu Er Fei (半途而廢; Give Up Halfway) # Fei (飛; Fly) # Ni (祢; You) # Xiao Cong Ming (小聰明; A Little Cunning) # Xing Bu Lai (醒不來; Can't Wake Up) # Hong Dou (紅豆; Red Beans) # Tong (童; Tong/Child) ; CD 2 Tracklist # Yun Loeng Zi Gei (原諒自己; Forgive Myself) # Soeng Waan (償還; Repayment) # Cing Gaai (情誡; Love Commandments) Taiwan 2-disc Edition Includes a gold obi, and the artist/title information on the cover is in a handwritten style. ;Stock No.: ? ;Release Date: October 1998 ; CD 1 Tracklist # Gan Qing Sheng Huo (感情生活; Emotional Life) # Lian (臉; Face) # Se Jie (色誡; Lust Commandments) # Ban Tu Er Fei (半途而廢; Give Up Halfway) # Fei (飛; Fly) # Ni (祢; You) # Xiao Cong Ming (小聰明; A Little Cunning) # Xing Bu Lai (醒不來; Can't Wake Up) # Hong Dou (紅豆; Red Beans) # Tong (童; Tong/Child) ; CD 2 Tracklist # Yun Loeng Zi Gei (原諒自己; Forgive Myself) # Soeng Waan (償還; Repayment) # Cing Gaai (情誡; Love Commandments) Taiwan 1-disc Edition This version omits the Cantonese tracks. Includes a gold obi, and the artist/title information on the cover is in a handwritten style. ;Stock No.: 7243 4 97821 2 9 ;Release Date: October 1998 ; CD 1 Tracklist # Gan Qing Sheng Huo (感情生活; Emotional Life) # Lian (臉; Face) # Se Jie (色誡; Lust Commandments) # Ban Tu Er Fei (半途而廢; Give Up Halfway) # Fei (飛; Fly) # Ni (祢; You) # Xiao Cong Ming (小聰明; A Little Cunning) # Xing Bu Lai (醒不來; Can't Wake Up) # Hong Dou (紅豆; Red Beans) # Tong (童; Tong/Child) Japan Edition The Japan release of this album includes quite possibly the laziest and most unnecessarily complicated title translations of Faye's entire discography, both in English and in Japanese. "Ma Zui," featured here in its remix version, has an entirely different title translation than on the "Faye Wong (1997)" album. Interestingly, "Lian" was given the translation "Imagination," meaning that in the Japanese market, Faye now has two songs with a title meaning "Imagination" (as that is the only translation for the Japanese title of "Xiang Xiang," from the Fu Zao album. The translator did not translate the Cantonese song titles. All Mandarin & Cantonese tracks are included on one disc, plus bonus tracks. ;Title: CHAN YOU (uta asobi) (チャン・ヨウ (歌あそび); Scenic Tour (Sing and Play)) ;Stock No.: TOCP-65170 ;Release Date: 3 March 1999 ;Tracklist # LOVE LIFE (ラヴ・ライフ) # IMAGINATION (イマジネイション) # THE OBSESSION/koi no imashime (恋の戒め; Love Commandments) (Mandarin Version) # GIVE IN (キヴ・イン) (Mandarin Version) # FLY AWAY (フライ・アウェイ) # OUR LORD/omoi no mama ni (思いのままに; To My Heart's Content) # WHIMSICAL/shinjitsu wo kakusu (真実を隠して; Concealing the Truth) # WAKE UP/eien no nemuri (永遠の眠り; Eternal Sleep) # RED BEAN/AKASHIA no mi (アカシアの実; Acacia Fruit) (Mandarin Version) # CHILD (チャイルド) # DAZE/masui (麻酔; Anaesthesia) (REMIX) # EYES ON ME # GIVE IN (Cantonese Version) # RED BEAN (Cantonese Version) # THE OBSESSION (Cantonese Version)